


Haunted House

by LittleTrooper99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTrooper99/pseuds/LittleTrooper99
Summary: Hermione, Draco, Harry and Ginny go to a Haunted House. But first Draco has to ask Hermione out.





	Haunted House

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to MrsRen for proofreading this for me you rock. I don't own Harry Potter just plot. And the haunted house is what I remember from 10 years ago when I went to one. And Cherry who is an awesome friend that explained some things too me and helped me reword things.

 

 

Haunted House

 

Hermione took a bite of salad, crunching the lettuce and savoring the spicy honey dressing. A green apple sat on her lunch tray beside a bottle of Sunkist. The drink’s orange color fit perfectly with the Halloween theme of the cafeteria, where pumpkins perched on tables and paper ghosts hung from the ceiling. She absentmindedly played with the shoestrings laced in her purple Converse shoes, and glanced at her friend. Draco’s eyes sparkled when he laughed. Hermione sighed, wishing she’d been included in his conversation with the other students sitting at the table.

“What’s wrong?” Draco asked, spinning in his chair to face her.

Hermione’s gaze landed on his pixie shirt. He’d bought it at a concert last summer when she and he had tagged along with their friends, Harry and Ginny.

“Nothing. Just thinking.” Hermione pulled her pixie hoodie over her head and stood to throw her trash away. She tossed the apple inside her backpack to keep for an after school snack. “I’m heading to class now. Are you coming, Ginny?”

Ginny’s silky red hair swished when she scooted out of her seat and bent over to give her boyfriend, Harry, a kiss on the cheek. “See you in the gymnasium.”

Harry watched them go with a half smile half frown.

 

“Why is Hermione so sad” Draco asked his best friend since childhood.

Mumbling, “Ginny is going to kill me,” he turned to his left and saw Draco watching his best friend leave with his girlfriend his eyes saying something, but not knowing what. “She is wishing that someone would ask her out on a date. She wants to go to a Haunted House with me and Gin but not wanting to be a third wheel.” Harry commented watching Draco’s eyes having something pass through them.

“Oh.” Was all Draco could answer Harry with. He’d had a major crush on Hermione since Harry introduced them in 9th grade that was 3 years ago. He has watched as she went out with people and got her heart broken. He wish he could ask her out, but what would a girl like her want with him.

“You know, you will never know if she likes you back if you don’t go for it.” Harry said eying Draco., who licked his lips.

“I know. I’m more worried she will say no.” Draco sighed.

“I……” Harry didn’t get to finish what he was going to say cause the bell choose that time for them to now to get to class.

Great , thought Draco, I got to go to P.E. and Hermione has dance where I can see her dancing for the program happening in a few months. Running his hands through his hair. He got up and headed to the locker room to change.

 

 

“Hermione, look at me” Ginny said as they were getting ready for dance. A class that was cunducted in the same space that had her boyfriend in P.E. and the boy she knew had a crush on her friend.

Hermione stood up and pulled on her black dance pants and purple top. Grabbed her shoes and turned to Ginny. “What?” she snapped.

“Why don’t you just ask Draco to come with us to the Haunted House?” Ginny asked with a smirk.

“Because what would he want with me?” Hermione asked, putting her ballet slippers on and heading to the gym for class.

Sighing Ginny turned and followed her friend with a frown, as she pulled her hair up in a hairtie.

Hermione nearly stopped when she walked out of the locker room. She seen Draco on the other side with Harry they had their shirts off and where playing basketball. Draco’s muscles rippling as he shot the ball into the hoop. She couldn’t help the blush she felt as she seen him turn and wink at her.

“See, I bet he will go if you ask.” Ginny said, coming up behind her Hermione from out of the locker room. Looking around and seeing what made her stop. She briefly saw Draco looking at Hermione because her eyes were on Harry.

“Right,” Hermione said going over to their side of the gym to start warming up.

 

 

 

“Let’s play basketball.” Harry told Draco since the coach was busy with plays so it was free time for them.

Draco loved free time. Because they always played basketball and he could see Hermione as she warmed up and practiced her dances.

“Okay.” Draco said, finishing up his laces and heading out to the gym

“Let's play with no shirts on today.” Harry said with a smirk. “I have a feeling it’s going to get hot in here”

Draco took the shot and heard a gasp from behind him. He turned just in time to see Hermione looking him over and a blush on her face. He turned and winked at her watching her as she walked to her side of the gym.

“You might want to wipe the drool.” Harry said, laughing at his friend as he came up behind him with a smirk. He waved at his girlfriend with a wink and a question in his eyes.

Ginny just smiled and shrugged turning to follow Hermione.

Draco didn’t hear Harry coming at all he was too busy admiring Hermione in those pants. Just looking at her and watching her.He couldn’t help the smile that came on his. That he jumped when Harry said that.

“I can’t help it.” He said a little too husky . “The things she does to me” He has had the biggest crush on Hermione since he meet her. She was not like other girls.

“Then ask her. We are going tonight so why don’t you ask her.” Harry said. “Heck, walk over there now and ask her.” He challenged his friend.

“Fine, but if she turns me down I am so transferring schools.” Draco said chucking the ball at Harry who caught it and watched.

 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

 

“Ginny, I think we have the dance down and could do it with our eyes closed.” Hermione said, doing the last turn of the song and ending with the music.

“I think you are right and besides there is a tall, handsome blonde coming this way that looks like he has a question in his eyes and might just be staring at you and has been since we started.” Ginny said hiding her smile.

“What….”Hermione started saying right when Draco came up and tapped her on her shoulder.

“Um, Hermione,” he said nervously.

Hermione took a breath and turned around to look at him not knowing how close they where, they became nose to nose when she turned while gulping.

“Oh!” She said hoping he couldn’t hear her heart go up. “Sorry, didn’t know you where that close” she breathed, thinking should I just kiss him

“It's fine” Draco mumbled his own heart rate going up. “I should have stepped back” He replied, licking his lips.

“No problem, I should have realised you were still that close” She said, mirroring him as her tongue traced her bottom lip.

Both were so lost in each other they didn’t know that all of the gym had turned to look at what was going on.

Ginny cleared her throat, not wanting them to have an audience.

Draco cleared his own throat and took a step back “R- Right.” He said, blushing a bit as the whole gym was watching. “Care to walk and get a drink of water?” He asked so they wouldn’t have people look at them

“Sure,” Hermione said walking by him as they went out the door.

“So what did you need, I know it wasn’t to get a drink” Hermione said, shuffling her feet.

“Oh, yeah, ummm.” Draco stuttered. Why is this so hard for me to do. I have asked tons of girls out, so why can’t I her. Probably because you have been in love with her for almost 4 years.

“Draco, are you okay, you look a little pale.” Hermione said, feeling his head. Why do you half to be so hot and look at me like that. Hermione thought in her head. I have loved you since I meet you, she thought.

God, her hand felt nice against his skin. Clearing his throat again, “I was just wondering if tonight you wanted to go to a Haunted House with Harry and Ginny. Well and me also, but mostly with me.’’ He rushed out and looked down.

Hermione couldn’t help her heart that stopped then started fast again. Did he just ask me out. Yes you idiot he did, now reply before he thinks you rejected him.

“Yes, Draco I would love to go out with you tonight. How about we say six o’clock tonight that way we can have dinner before.”

“That sounds awesome. I will pick you up.” He said, backing up smiling at her to go back to class. He hit into the wall and stumbled.

“Sounds good, see you then.” Hermione said holding a laugh in when he hit the wall.

She turned and got a drink taking a deep breath and followed Draco back to the Gym.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHp

Draco had a huge grin on his face as he entered the gym. Walking over to where Harry was “She said yes.” Draco said, trying not to smirk.

“I told you she would.” Harry grinning at Draco. “Oh and nice show, why not just kiss her instead of asking her?” Harry said, smiling at him.

“Shove off.” Draco said, grabbing the ball and shooting another basket.

Harry could only just look over to where the girls were and smile.

________________________________________________________________________________

“He just asked me out.” Hermione said to Ginny with a huge grin on her face

“Really, that is awesome. Are we doing the haunted house then?” Ginny said, trying not to be so happy.

“Yes, we are he is picking me up at six o’clock so we can do dinner also” Hermione said, trying not to grin from ear to ear. “Do you want to just meet us there or do dinner too” She asked her friend.

“Probably meet you there, let you two have some alone time and talk.” Ginny said with a wink.

Hermione just sighed as she got changed and grabbed her bag and headed home. She always walked home school was so close to her house. Plus it gave her time to think.

 

Hermione was standing in her room looking in her closet at what to wear. When her phone rang “Hello, Gin,” Hermione replied while holding up a shirt and jeans.

“Hi, Hermione,” Ginny answered. “I was just seeing if you are picking out a nice outfit for your man tonight.” She laughed.

“Nothing too nice though.” Hermione said in an undertone, then added “I am wearing my denim with the cute pockets that button, my knee high boots, and probably my black tank top with my Sons Jacket” Hermione said hoping that sounded good enough to wear for a first date.

“How about no jacket that way he can be a gentleman and give you his.” She smirked into the phone.

“Maybe I will just wear it for a bit and leave in the car” She replied, looking at the time she had 20 minutes “I got to go Gin, still need to shower and do my hair and makeup,” she hung up the phone.

20 minutes later the door bell was ringing as she was just putting on her lip gloss. Hermione ran down the stairs and slowed taking a deep breath and opening the door.

“Hi,” she breathed looking at Draco dressed in a pair of denims and a green button up shirt with the 2 top buttons undone. Damn he looked good, she thought

“Hello.” Draco replied doing a once over on Hermione. Damn she looked amazing. “You look beautiful.” he replied, licking his lips trying not to think just how beautiful at the moment.

“Thank you. You look handsome yourself.” She added with a blush.

Taking her hand as she shut the door the walked down the path to his Jeep. He opened the door for her and helped her in giving a quick peck on her check and blushing. Shutting the door he went over to the drivers side and got in seeing the blush on her checks made him smile.

“So wear are we going for dinner?” Hermione asked trying to calm down for the peck. It's just a peck, she said

“I was thinking Blaze Pizza; we can create a pizza and share.” He said “Does that sound okay to you?” He asked her as he backed out of her driveway and headed to their dinner.

“So, have you ever been to a Haunted House before?” Hermione asked, making small talk.

“Nope this is my first, what about you?” He asked.

“This will be my second time, my first was just me and Gin.” Hermione replied “She now has Harry to take her and hold her when she’s scared we didn’t help each other much that way both being scared out of our minds and running. It would be nice to have a man that can protect me” She said in a rush and realized what she had just said. “I mean……” she trailed off.

Draco couldn’t help but smile a small smile. Oh he would love to be that guy for her. If she only knew how deep his feelings went.

“I hope you enjoy your first time then” Hermione replied. I hope this is the start of many more dates and adventures for us.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Draco put the car into park and got out taking a breath. He wanted to be the one to protect her just not at the Haunted House but all the time. He wanted to be her forever. He thought as he walked around the car and opened the door. He took her hand to help her out and without a second thought brought her hand to his lips and kissed her hand. Looking up he saw the blush on her checks.

“M’lady,” He said with a mock bow.

“Thank you, kind sir” She replied. What is up with me it was just a kiss on the hand. She was so wishing and hoping that he might be her forever.

They walked in and ordered their pizza. A thin crust with sausage, mushroom, olives, and all the cheeses. This place was a favorite of Hermione's cause you could create your own. She was shocked they liked the same toppings on their pizza.

“I love this place.’’ Hermione replied after the paid and took their number and waited. “It’s a favorite for me and my parents.”

“Mine too. I love it here.” He said “I’ll go and get are drinks for us.” He added, walking to the drink station.

Breathing a big breath. He got their drinks and went back to Hermione who looked deep in thought.

“Here you go I got a coke.” He said, sitting across from her. “ I hope that’s okay.”

“That’s fine,” she said their pizza number was being called. They sat and ate in silence. Draco would sneak a glance at Hermione when he knew she wasn’t looking. How he loved her beauty and couldn’t get enough of it. He could be with her forever and ever. “If tonight goes to plan I hope we will be.” He thought in his head.

Why does he keep looking at me do I have something on my face. She thought. I want to tell him that I want to be forever, but am scared. Lets see how it goes tonight.

“Ready to go meet Harry and Ginny?” Draco asked, taking his last bite of pizza. Holding out his hand to Hermione.

“Yes,” she replied quietly. Taking Draco’s hand and grabbing the trash to throw away and refilling her drink to take with her. “Do you want a refill?” she asked.

Draco could only nod his head as he went over with her and refilled.

Leading her to the Jeep and helping her in. He got in and just had to look at her for a minute she really was breathtaking. With one more glance her way he started the Jeep. They took off to meet Harry and Ginn.

_______________________________________________________________________________

As they drove to Nightmare on 13th street and parking, they saw Harry and Ginny. As they got out of the Jeep. Draco coming around to Hermione’s side and opening the door for her. He takes her hand and leans in and whispers in her ear. “Just so you know, I think I am falling for you.” He saids with a small kiss to her check and sits up a little straighter.

Hermione gasps. Not sure what to think all she knows is that Halloween might be her favorite holiday now. She can’t help but smile.

“Hey guys.” Harry and Ginny say together and see Hermione’s face.

“Are you okay Hermione?” Ginny asks Looking between Hermione’s dazed state and Dracos big smile as he talked to Harry.

“Just fine.” she replies looking over at Draco who was talking to Harry.

Draco could help but smirk at how Hermione was reacting. Halloween might just be a favorite new holliday for him.

As they walked and got in line to buy their tickets a zombie jumps out at Hermione and she screams a jumps into Draco's arms. He just smirks at her and holds her close.

“Its okay Hermione, I got you.” He said whispering in her ear kissing her temple. “I didn’t know you were scared so easily.” He jokes.

“I am not, unless something pops out at me and scares me to death.” Hermione replied, trying to get out of his arms.

Draco puts her down, but doesn’t remove his arms from around her waist. As they start walking down the path that looks like a scene from Jason broken fences, houses that look like no one lives in them. Hermione can’t help but smile. A window slams down nearby. As Hermione looks another zombie sticks its arms out trying to get them. Hermione tenses in Draco's arms.

“I hate when they do that.” She says to him. She feels him chuckle. “Oh so you think it's funny do you.” She says, pouting a bit.

“No. I think it's adorable how jumpy you get.” He smirks, loving her pouty lip that he wants to kiss again. “Plus it means I get to hang on to you and protect you.” Draco whispers in her ear.

Hermione just shivers when he did that. Trying not to shake. If he only knew the feelings he was making her feel.

“I like that you want to protect me” Hermione said, blushing a bit

They were getting closer to the door that will let them in to the actual Haunted House.

“Are we all ready?” The ticket man asks who was dressed as a zombie.

“Yes.” They all said in unison.

“Have fun,” the ticket man said.

As they enter the first part. It's not so bad. Just a lot of mist and scary music. They keep walking farther in. Winding through the path.

“This isn’t so bad” Drao said. As a person like in House on Haunted Hill pops out at him with scars and a limp trying to get him “Holly sh….” Draco yelled, jumping slightly “I take it back. I can see why you jump so much, Hermione”

“See it's the adrenaline rush you get from it all.” Hermione replied to him.

“Lets go this way.” Draco said. They have long since lost Harry and Ginny and its just them alone now.

“Okay.” Hermione said taking his hand

They keep following the path into a mental hospital room. Doctors and nurses are all, around but nothing scary happens in there. They walk up a few steps.

“Where are we now?” Draco asked.

“I think it's Elm Street.” Hermione replied. Looking around. There was a white house with a sign that said Elm street on it.

“That’s the one with Freddy” Draco asked.

“Yes and one that frightened me as a child.” Hermione replied as the walk through the door to the house. It was so erie there was blood on the wall. And a dripping sound near buy as they walk up and down stairs trying to figure it out. They see something but think nothing of it. Then a scratching sound on metal comes again.

“What was that?” Draco asks.

“I don’t know” Hermione saids getting closer to Draco

As they turn a corner they come face to face with Freddy. Hermione jumps so high she thinks she might fly. And stumbles into Draco. Freddy keeps coming closer. As you hear the song “One, Two Freddy's coming for you, three, four better lock the door, five, six grab a crucifix, seven eight going to stay up late, nine ten never sleep again.” it rang out as they run through the house scenes from all the movies are going past them as they try and get away from freddy. They final make it out of the house. Breathing heavy.

“That was awesome.” Draco said, catching his breath. “I can’t wait to see what it next.” He replied, grabbing Hermione's hand.

“Me either.” She said breathless.

They walk along another path. And run into Michael Myers, but not that scary they breeze through that one and the horde of zombies. Even though they did try and take Draco away which Hermione just laughed at.

“You think its funny.” He asked her.

“Yes, they just wanted a human to eat.” Hermione cackled at him

“Woman I….” He trailed off as Hermione froze.

“I don’t like clowns” She replied as there is a path way that was blocked by clowns. “They freak me out she said.

“Oh really.” Draco replied with a wicked grin as he walks her towards them.

The clown acts like they can get by but then changes it mind and blocks them again. Draco just holds Hermione there, laughing. The clown then lets them pass as they walk across the bridge about halfway through a clown jumps out of nowhere and on the rail. With all the flashing lights it gets close to Hermione and she screams. Draco just holds her there. Enjoying the feel of her in his arms.

“Please let us pass.” Hermione asked the clown.

The clown just shakes his head and messes with her more and more. Then it lets them pass. They get to the end of the bridge and end up in Woodburrow.

“Oh Scream, I Love that movie” Draco said. “I was thinking of being him or Jason for Halloween” He replies

“He one of my favorites too.” Hermione replied, still gripping Draco's hand tight from the clowns.

Draco couldn’t help but smirk at her. He really was falling for her. Even if it was a first date. But he had known her so long that he was falling those years ago. But knew he was in love just last year.

As they walk around trying to get out they run into a maze.

“Oh a maze, I love mazes!” Hermione squealed, taking Draco's hand.

Draco entered the maze with her and took a look around. All there was were Scream mask bodies. They had to work there way out of it. Hoping that the real scream killer didn’t find them. They worked there was around and hit a cross in the path.

“I think we should go left” Draco replied pulling Hermione’s hand.

A few more turns and they thought they had it. When out of the corner of his eye he seen one of the statues move.

“Run.” he said to Hermione while laughing.

They run and run the until they get out. Both breathing heavy again.

“This is so much fun.” Draco replies lightly kissing Hermione on the lips. Just a brush nothing more “Sorry,” He said, blushing.

“Its okay.” Hermione said, taking his hand. “This is the last part then it's the end.” She said.

As the walk they go into another room

“I think we are at Crystal Lake.” Hermione says quietly. “This part got me going last time,” She said.

“I’ll protect you.” Draco whispered close to her ear.

As they walk they go into one of the rooms and hear it. In the corner is Jason with his chainsaw. They try to quietly go on but were spotted. As they go Jason somes over to them waving his chainsaw back and forth closer and closer. Hermione screaming each time. Draco just holding her there, enjoying how jumpy she is getting and being able to protect her. She jumps over the chainsaw and grabs Draco's hand and run for the door as they get chased. They then end up out in the woods. Listening

“Look, Jasons in his cabin.” Hermione said, out of breath.

They then hear the chainsaw starting up again. Grabbing Draco’s hand Hermione took off running before Jason can even come out. They run and run until they find the door leading them to outside and the end.

“That was awesome.” Draco said not letting go of Hermione’s hand.

“I knew he was coming so we had to run.” She replied “I really had fun with you in there. We should do it again.” Hermione said.

“I would like that. Maybe a movie or a picnic in the park.” Draco replied. He then spotted a person selling roses . “Hold on, I will be right back.” he said with a grin on his face. He walked over to the man and picked the most red rose he could see and paid the man.

Hermione just nods and lets go of his hand not paying attention to what Draco is doing. Still trying to catch her breath. She feels someone tapping on her shoulder. Thinking its Harry and Ginny she turns around to ask where they have been, but as she turns around she sees Draco is standing there his hands behind his back and the biggest grin on his face.

“I have a question for you, Hermione Granger.” He said bringing his hands from behind his back and Hermione gasps “Will you be my girlfriend for as long as this rose lasts?” He asked giving her the bright red rose that was made of wood.

“Yes Draco Malfoy, I will” Hermione said with a grin going to give him a hug. But at the last minute Draco grabs her face and brings his lips to hers. That kiss made the world disappear and no one else was around them but them.

As they broke apart they both couldn’t help the smiles that were on there faces as they smiled into the kiss.

“Finally.” They hear Harry and Ginny say together. “We were getting sick of you guys dancing around each other.”

Hermione turned around a smile on her face. “Where did you two end up, we couldn’t find you.”

“Oh, we took a wrong turn.” Harry said.

The four friends walk out and head out. As Hermione and Draco say goodbye to Harry and Ginny. Draco leans and and kisses Hermione again. Opens the door for her and smiles at her.

“I think Halloween might be my favorite holiday.” He said, getting in the car.

 

. “Mine too.” Hermione said smiling big. Holding onto the rose that she knows will last forever just like she hoped her and Draco would.


End file.
